Makes Sense
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: It started with a letter sent to someone named 'Richard G.' Now Raven is all curious...


It's the little moments that count right? :) Hey guys, hope you are ready for November - I know I'm not! Lol, but I wanted to give you guys something to read this weekend. (Let's just get this creativity ball rollin'. Enjoy!)

**Summary**: Raven may have seen into Robin's mind the night Slade attacked him in the episode '**Haunted**' – but does that necessarily mean that she knows everything or anything about him based on the bunch of images we saw? I thought hmm… maybe not!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Makes Sense<strong>_

_**by: Her Head in the Clouds**_

_**November 4, 2011**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>O<strong>kay, they have _got _to stop getting it wrong."

The other Titans lifted their heads from around the kitchen island-counter to stare at Raven. She was waving their morning mail in one hand.

"Seriously, how hard is it for mail men to remember who actually lives here in this giant 'T'? There's only five of us."

Cyborg laid his fork beside his waffles to give his sunshine girl a small grin.

"Alright," he laughed lightly. "Who's it this time?" The other three gave her the same curious look and amused smiles. While Raven, returned to them a bored look. She plucked one letter away from the bunch and swung it between two fingers.

"Some guy named _Richard __G_."

Had she not turned around to chuck their right mail next to the boiling kettle (and had Star, Cy and BB not closed their eyes and smiled/shrugged), she (and they) wouldn't have noticed Robin's facial tick. He said nothing and pretended to play with his now unsatisfying bacon.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Poor guy. If that was important, he's in for a _long_ wait."

"Should we open it up for jokes?" Cyborg teased with a mischievous smirk. Robin was just opening his mouth when Raven beat him to the punch.

"_No way_," she said as she continued to swing the letter between her fingers, clearly still bored.

"But Raven, we have already done so with other mistaken letters in the past. No harm has come as of late," Starfire interjected with a disappointed smile. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah!" he agreed, his soy-milked cereal long forgotten. "Who knows? It might be another gift certificate…" He waggled his eyebrows. "Paper hasn't done us wrong yet!"

Robin was completely monk on the outside, but inside, he was Starfire, the night he took Kitty to her junior prom – grinding teeth, glowing eyes, and breathing fire through his nose!

"Humor me, guys," Raven said in monotone and put one hand on her hip. The kettle clicked behind her and she was dying for a cup of tea. "For one day, let's not be hypocrites and _actually _be good people."

Cyborg chuckled and Starfire giggled. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Alright Rae," Cyborg said. "We won't open it." Star nodded and Robin mentally fainted from exhaustion. He stopped squeezing the edges of his chair – jeez, he didn't even realize!

"Good," Raven said calmly before turning around and heading back out into the hallway. "I'm gonna put this back in the box along with the other wrongly sent ones."

Starfire lifted an arm, nearly hitting her tall glass of fruit punch, and waving to Raven's back. "Goodbye, Richard!" she called happily, doing the same thing she did when other people's mail came to the Tower, acting like it was the actual person.

Raven didn't turn back and Robin nearly fell out of his chair. Good thing Starfire _did_ spill her fruit punch and distracted a shocked Beast Boy and laughing Cyborg. They might've noticed.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Raven was walking through the hallway and ran into Robin. He gave her a smile and went straight to business, like the responsible leader he was.<p>

"Did you put all those letters back into the box for the mailman?" he asked curiously.

"Sure did," she replied in her naturally dry self. An itch on her neck made her raise her hand to relieve it. "Put the 'Return' stamp on them and everything."

Robin tilted his head still smiling.

"Hopefully that Richard guy will finally get his mail, right?" he laughed lightly. Raven gave him a small smirk and shook her head.

"Hopefully. If his mail man isn't as deluded as ours," she lifted off the ground but before she floated away, she shrugged her shoulders and stared at the carpet.

"I've always thought Richard was a cool name," she said absentmindedly and with that, she flew down the hall. She grew tired of walking, and Robin watched her, jealous as always.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Raven returned to their tower's mailbox again for the third time to add one more wrongly sent letter to the bunch. It was <em>amazing,<em> really - she didn't know nine other people were living with her and the Titans. Maybe they all had the power of invisibility. She rolled her eyes to stop herself. (_Bad __Raven, __you __know __it__'__s __wrong __to __tell __lies!_)

She opened the metal box cover and dropped in Sonie Emirez's hydro bill before closing the cover and walking away.

But her step faltered suddenly.

She... could've _sworn_ she'd put Richard's letter at the front of the pile – instead her glance told her it was 'Adam Tait'.

Raven would've turned back around and gone to check but then…

_Tick tock._

_..._

She unfroze.

"Meh."

She shrugged and continued walking away.

She was hungry and honestly, didn't really care.

Mail men had their problems, and she already had enough of her own.

END.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, I hope you liked it! I think I want to expand on this idea more, what do you feel? Your thoughts and feedback would be most welcome! Thanks for reading!<p>

(My subscribers are probably thinking, Why are you writing _another_ new fanfic? Update your old ones! ;D Sorry guys, you can't control the artist!)

_Happy scrollings._


End file.
